jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Council of Haven City
Also known as the Grand Council or High Council, the City Council was the main governing body in Haven City for years until dissolution by Governor Ashelin Praxis during the War for Haven City in Jak 3 because of Count Veger's attempt to take command over the Freedom League and for banishing Jak to the Wasteland. History It is not known if the Council ever existed before Praxis's rise to power, but it certainly existed by the time of Daxter (game) and most likely in Jak II also, being a group of advisors of the Baron. During it's known existence, the council was always headed by Count Veger, a snobbish aristocrat. Although it seems that Haven had no other governing body besides the City Council, during the late Baron's rule there also existed the Ministry of Extreme Labor and most likely numerous other government departments. When Ashelin came to the throne in late Jak II and became Governor, the High Council, along with the Krimzon Guard were mixed with members of the Underground movement, who had fought against the Baron for years, and was renamed the City Council, albeit being referred to as the "Grand Council" by Veger, who continued to serve as it's Chairman. The Council was still under Veger when the Metal Heads attacked Haven for a second time and did not trust Jak's dark powers. Eventually, the city became a battle field between the newly found FL, the KG robots and the Metal Heads and Haven Palace was destroyed by Count Veger, to open a way to reach the catacombs below and cause Jak's banishment to the Wasteland, which followed shortly after an emergency session, where the civilians overruled Ashelin's protest. But banishing Jak did not make fighting the war any easier. The Grand Council became an obstacle to the Freedom League and with Veger in charge, it was unable to take any serious action against the KG and the Metal Heads. The Freedom League's forces were eventually being separated after Torn and his troops were cut off from New Haven by the KG after Veger had ordered a suicide attack to reclaim the Port in the south. This made Ashelin to beg Jak, Daxter and Pecker, all now citizens of Spargus City, for help, which they eventually gave and reunited the Freedom League. Jak then beat Veger in a vote between the two about who would guide an expedition into the catacombs before the Day Star would reach the planet. Ashelin then ultimately dissolved the council and fired Veger, giving the Freedom League direct control over New Haven City. Powers During Baron Praxis's reign, the council seemed to be comprised of mostly high-ranking citizens, advisors and ministers to the Baron. Whether it had any other role than advising the self-proclaimed Grand Protector of Haven City is unlikely, knowing the nature of Praxis's rule. It may, however, have possibly directed the other government departments such as the mentioned Ministry of Extreme Labor. When Ashelin took office as Governor the council was renamed the City Council, hinting to somekind of representative democracy, where the council functioned as the legislature of Haven City. At least during the war the council seemed to have the powers of a court as it was able to banish Jak to the Wasteland. In this matter the council held more power than Ashelin as her protest was overruled by the council. As governor Ashelin did, however, have the power to ultimately dissolve the council at will. Members Only one member of the council is ever introduced in the series, that being Count Veger, who is also its leader. However, in the intro movie of the third game, when Ashelin told Jak and Samos about the council's distrust for Jak's dark powers and friendship with Krew, Jak immediately asked Samos does he believe this to which Samos replies: "What's in the past is done!", which could hint that Samos was a member of the council. Other potential members include the soothsayer Onin and Keira. Category:Haven City